


Rebels from the Dark Kingdom

by blackmagicviolet



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, okay this one is really bad but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicviolet/pseuds/blackmagicviolet
Summary: A tyrannical queen, a banished princess, and a member of the rebellion trying to overthrow the monarchy. Something is about to go horribly right.





	Rebels from the Dark Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> that was the most cliche summary ever jfc

In the very distant past, in a land far, far away, Kinga Forrester, Queen of the Kingdom of Media, Inherited the throne from her father, King Clayton Forrester. The Forrester Family had been in reign of Media for generations, since Clayton’s mother, Pearl Forrester, took the throne in a coup d'etat from its former king. Since that fateful day, The Kingdom of Media descended into shambles, and only got worse. A small rebellion formed to fight the power of the ruling family, but many have been captured and tortured in their attempts to overthrow the monarchy. Jonah Heston, the Forrester’s latest prisoner, has been in the dungeons for months, being tortured with magically induced hallucinations, each more terrifying and disturbing than the last, with the intent of slowly driving him insane. The only way he has kept his sanity is through the help of two fairies, Tom and Crow, who can also see the hallucinations, and made a pact with the rebellion a long time ago while Clayton was still in power. Sometimes the only way Jonah can keep sane is by repeating to himself that they’re only hallucinations, none of it is real.

Violet Forrester, princess of Media, was the second born, destined to never inherit the throne. Her father intended to marry her off to another kingdom, for she was very beautiful, and he knew he could use her to gain the loyalty of other rulers, but after his untimely death, Violet’s sister took the throne, and out of jealousy, ran her out of the kingdom. Now, she hides in the countryside, waiting for the chance to take her revenge on the queen.

The banished princess waits for the guards to pass on their patrol route before sneaking by them. She travels further and further into the dungeon, deeper underground as everything around her gets darker and darker, until she finds the chamber she is looking for. “You are the captive of the queen, member of the rebellion, is that true?”

Jonah looked up at the figure in front of him. Whoever spoke had her face shrouded by a hood and was barely visible in the darkness. “Yes it is. Who are you?”

Violet ignored his question. “Are you still loyal to the rebellion?”

“Of course.“

Beneath her hood, Violet smiled. After months of gaining information about the rebellion, searching the kingdom for anyone who knew anything about the prisoner, and planning her next move, she has finally found him. Her way out of exile. “I know how to get you out of here.”

“But how? This place is so heavily guarded, I’m surprised you were even able to get this far. Only someone who was incredibly familiar with the castle could have done it…” Jonah paused. “Why haven’t you told me who you are?”

Again Violet didn’t answer, she was speaking under her breath, not at all paying attention to Jonah’s question. She stopped, and the lock disintegrated into dust. She opened the door. “Hurry.”

Jonah followed Violet out of the dungeon, carefully watching her and mimicking her movements so as to not get caught. Halfway up the stairs, Violet pushed a stone on the wall in, and a secret door opened. Jonah’s eyes widened. In all the years the rebellion had been studying the castle, searching it for its weaknesses, no one had ever found this secret passageway. One thing was for certain: this girl was no member of the rebellion. He grabbed her arm. “Before we go any further, tell me who you are. I need to know.”

Violet paused. Then, reluctantly, she reached up and pulled off her hood. Jonah’s heart dropped. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. “My name is Violet,” she said. “I’ve come to overthrow my sister, the queen, who banished me months ago. I need your help to do it. Do you trust me?”

“I…” Jonah struggled to find words. “Wait, you’re Princess Violet? The Forrester who was banished from her kingdom months ago?”

“That’s me.”

“You must have done something awful. No other member of the Forresters has been sent into exile." He smiled. "Whatever you need me for, I’ll help.”

She nodded. “Thank you.”

They continued down the long passageway until finally they got to the other side. Violet opened the door. They were inside the castle. “Now, I need you to tell me everything you know about the queen’s whereabouts around this time.”

Jonah studied the room in front of him, deep in thought. “Well, based on my information, the queen should be in her bedchambers asleep by now. But the door to her bedroom is heavily guarded, and she sleeps with a dagger under her pillow.”

“Don’t worry about the guards. I can handle them.”

They reached the end of the hall where Kinga’s bedchambers were. Two guards stood outside the door. Violet focused all of her energy on the two of them, once again whispering some unknown language under her breath. The two guards stiffened and fell to the floor, completely frozen in place, as if they were statues. Jonah gasped. “How do you keep doing this? Since when do any of the Forresters know magic?”

Violet shrugged. “Oh, I learned witchcraft while I was in exile. Met an old witch living in the forest just outside the kingdom, she taught me everything I know. Now, come on, we don’t have much time.”

Violet and Jonah stepped over the frozen bodies of the guards, creeping into the queen’s bedchambers silently. As Jonah predicted, she was fast asleep, with one hand underneath her pillow. Violet held her hands out and whispered to herself. The dagger slipped out of Kinga’s grasp and floated into Violet’s hands.

“Wait!” Jonah grabbed Violet’s arm. “What are you going to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’re not going to… you know…” Jonah dragged a finger across his neck.

“That’s kind of what I was planning. You don’t want to?”

“I don’t want anyone to die.”

Violet blinked. She wasn’t expecting this rebel to be so… noble. Like a knight in shining armor, though she was the one to save him. She had never met anyone so kind and trusting. “If that’s what you want, then it’s done.”

Violet approached Kinga’s bed and held the dagger up to her throat. “Wake up, dear sister,” Violet said mockingly.

Kinga’s eyes shot open, and she reached for her dagger only to realize her previously banished sister had it in her hands. “Guards!” she called out.

“Your guards have been taken care of, and I’ve freed your prisoner.” Behind Violet, Jonah waved.

“So, what now? Are you going to kill me, Violet?” Kinga asked.

“No, I don’t want to kill you. I want you to leave and never return. But if you don’t cooperate, then yes, I will kill you.”

Kinga’s eyes darted around the room, looking for any other way out. When she realized there was none, she sighed. “You know, I was always a little jealous of you, Violet. But I guess that wasn’t necessary in the end.” Her eyes went to Jonah. “To think all of your beauty is going to waste, marrying my prisoner, a rebel peasant, of all people.” And with that, she fled.

Violet stood dumbfounded in the middle of the room, the hand that held the dagger now limp at her side. Jonah stood beside her, blushing. Just then, the guards came in. “Where is the queen?” they asked.

Violet regained composure. “The queen is gone, and is never coming back,” she announced. “Your princess, Violet, has returned.”

The guards, seeing no other option, bowed to her. “Long live Queen Violet!” they said in unison.

“Don’t bow to me. Bow to him.” Violet pointed to Jonah. “Let it be known the reign of the Forresters is over, and the reign of King Jonah has begun.”

“Me? You want me to be king?” Jonah asked, surprised.

“You’re a part of the rebellion, are you not? It’s only fitting that a member of the rebellion should rule where the monarch they fought so hard to get rid of once did. I know you will be a great king, Jonah.”

“But, I…” He stuttered. “I won’t do it! Not unless I have you to rule by my side! I can’t do this alone. Please, Violet. I know we’ve only just met, but I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I never thought I could feel this way about anyone before. You’re the most amazing girl I’ve ever known. Will you marry me, and be my princess forever?”

Violet’s eyes filled with tears. “Jonah…” she said, breathless. “In all my years of meeting pompous prince after pompous prince, an entire line of them my father sent to me with the intention of marrying me off to one of them, I’ve never met anyone as kind or as caring as you. You’ve given me everything I’ve ever wanted. Yes. Jonah, I’ll marry you.”

Jonah took Violet in his arms, picking her up and spinning her. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon he stopped spinning and stood there, holding her and staring into her eyes. She pushed the hair out of his eyes and kissed him. For the first time in Violet’s life, everything felt right.


End file.
